


First Date... Start?

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: When Edge arrives in Underswap, his takeover of that Snowdin didn't go over as he expected, but he had caught the eye of a certain other skeleton and takes him on a date. But, what's this? A Challenger appears! Who will the Magnificent Sans choose?Brief appearance by an OC at the end.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 9





	First Date... Start?

**Author's Note:**

> A raffle prize to Bucky from 2018!

“Did your brother have to be here?” Edge asked.

“Apparently,” Blue said with a slightly annoyed sigh, shooting a glare at said brother, who was sitting at the far corner of the bar, his seat turned slightly so he could keep an eye on them.

Edge scoffed, taking a sip of his water. “He does know that I wouldn’t dream of bringing any trouble. Not anymore, at any rate, and especially not for you.”

Blue chuckled; Edge was a little forceful when he found himself in their dimension. At first, he began to grandstand, very much the same way Blue did, but with the intent of taking control of the town. Though, since Snowdin was so used to Blue’s posturing in his quest to be the best Royal Guard and popularity, they actually thought it was his older brother in costume, trying to give him a rival to fight. Even after learning the truth, they hardly took him seriously.

Edge didn’t know how to react to that.

Instead, this odd skeleton from another dimension was taken in by the skeleton brothers, taught the ways of this world, and eventually was sent home. But he and Blue had formed a bond, and instead, the link between their dimensions was kept open as Edge made his intentions clear to date Blue.

Swap reluctantly agreed, but one of the stipulations was that they had an escort, and that escort was himself.

“Never mind him,” Blue said, turning away and smiling at Edge, determined to ignore his overprotective brother. “Tonight, it’s going to be all about me and you. We’re going to have a great time, and I don’t care if the entire Underground is watching us.”

“Well, be careful what you wish for, baby, because you just might get it!”

The entire café went quiet as everyone whipped around at the all-too familiar voice and they were greeted by an all too familiar robot.

“Who the hell is that?” Edge asked quietly.

“OH MY GOD IT’S NAPSTATON!” a pair of bunnies squealed, gripping onto each other for dear life.

Edge looked the robot up and down, being one of two monsters _not_ staring star-struck at the flashy character.

“What do you mean, ‘be careful what you wish for?’” Edge asked.

“What I mean is, I’ve been single for far too long. With the help of Dr. Undyne, I’ve been on the search for my one true love, and after weeks upon weeks of searching, well,” the robot chuckled and struck a pose. “My search will be reaching its finale this very evening!”

Some of the monsters in the café squealed and shouted at the announcement. Edge became more annoyed upon noticing Blue was amongst those staring at the robot, and became borderline livid when he saw the big, bright blue pupils had turned into star shapes.

Damn, he was cute, and damn it all if Edge wasn’t determined to make Blue look at him that way. Well, this robot was likely going to pick some hot, young monster from the corner and be on his way, so Edge began formulating his plan to grab back Blue’s attention-!

“Sans!” the robot declared loudly.

Blue blinked. “M-me?”

Napstaton grinned, following the shaking voice and all of the eyes as they shifted from him to the small skeleton sitting at the corner table dressed in blue and gray armor. He swept over to him, kneeling down on one knee and taking one of the gloved hands into his own.

“Ah, yes, Sans, Sans the Skeleton, the Mighty and Magnificent Sans,” Napstaton said, keeping the declaratory tone. “I know you must be speechless, being approached by such a shining star as myself, what wonderful fate that has lead me to you. The honor you must feel at being chosen to be on the arm of the most famous, talented DJ in all of the Underground!”

Blue’s face lit up brightly as he blushed.

“I, I, I really d-don’t know w-w-what to say,” he stammered, feeling his soul pounding under his armor.

The only thing to break the moment was the sound of two hands slamming on a table and a chair being knocked back. Blue snapped his head around to find Edge on his feet with red magic smoking from his eyes.

“Excuse me,” he growled out, the murderous look locked onto the star. “But Blue – Sans – and I are on a date.”

The two still stared, Blue in shock and Napstaton confused as to who would interrupt him mid-declaration. When no one moved or spoke, Edge came around to the two monsters and reached down to grip the top of Napstaton’s chest plate, hauling him to his feet and pulling him close to glare into his eyes.

“And you were not invited,” Edge finished, shoving the monster back and away.

The crowd gasped, looking between their only star and the tall, edgy skeleton.

“Well, darling, I am a star,” Napstaton said, sauntering up to Edge so that they were face to face again. “And I shall not tolerate such treatment from someone who is clearly beneath me.”

“You may be a star but you have no clue how to treat someone like one, which is how one should treat the one they care about,” Edge growled, crossing his arms. “You think you can just waltz in here and take what you want?”

“Yes, because everyone loves me. I bet we can hardly make that statement of you.”

The crowd gasped. Even Swap’s eyes widened, looking between the two and wondering how far this whole thing would go.

“No, not everyone loves me,” Edge said in a low tone. “Where I come from, rules are harsh and punishments harsher, and I am the one to dole them out. So, unlike you, I have to work for whatever affection I get. I have to prove myself, which takes character, something I believe you can put a good show on about but have none of your own to speak of.”

Napstaton balked. “How dare you! You’re an outsider, what would you know? Besides,” he sniffed, before looking past Edge at Blue, face melting back into his sweet smile. “Maybe it is only fitting that we give him the choice. He can either be the other half to one of the most eligible and famous monster in all of the Underground, or,” he gave Edge the elevator eyes. “He can have you.”

The monsters around him began to murmur, and Edge was suddenly made overly aware of how he must look next to Napstaton. Being his boyfriend, Blue’s popularity would surely sky-rocket, be the envy of all monsters, and yet loved, respected, and bathing in a shower of kisses every morning.

Edge had pretty much nothing.

Edge turned to face Blue, his eyes conveying his feelings as he shrugged, gesturing almost helplessly.

“The choice is yours, Blue,” Edge said quietly. “I, I must admit, I don’t know what I have to offer.”

Napstaton smirked.

Blue got up from his chair, looking between the two monsters.

“All in all, I don’t know either of you very well,” Blue said. “Napstaton, I only see what you broadcast. You are quite a great monster; talented, good-looking, popular, you’re pretty much everything a monster could ask for.”

Napstaton continued to look smug, glancing over at Edge, who gave a small nod and turned to walk out.

“But,” Blue said, stepping forward to grip onto Edge’s scarf, keeping him still. “I want to discover what you have to offer me.”

Edge turned so quickly his head felt like it was spinning.

“What do you mean?” he said, almost demanding.

“Edge, I have seen the side of you that you have to have to survive in your world,” Blue said. “But I also know that you are capable of setting that aside to become greater. I want to see how great you can be, and I believe that maybe, perhaps, you can help me be greater as well,” Blue gave him a sincere smile, pulling the scarf to draw him closer, eventually drawing him down until they were face to face. “I choose to stay with you.”

With that, Blue closed the distance between them and gave Edge a gentle, chaste, but very meaningful kiss.

“Very well, you have made your choice,” Napstaton said dramatically, “and I am left with no choice but to accept it. I hope that one day, someday…”

The robot stopped speaking when he noticed that no one was paying any attention whatsoever to his lament, and instead were focused on the two skeletons. After a moment, once Edge seemed to get over his shock, he wrapped his arms around Blue, kissing him back, lifting him up.

Decided that discretion as the better part of valor, the superstar slipped out of the café.

“Wowie,” Edge murmured when their kiss finally broke.

“Wowzers, I agree,” Blue breathed. “C’mon, let’s leave.”

“What about-?”

“I don’t care.”

Blue looked past Edge to his brother, who only nodded and gave a thumbs-up. To a round of applause, cheers, and even a few tears, the two skeletons left, hand in hand.

“You’re responsible for their bill, Papyrus,” Muffet said, sliding a piece of paper over to Swap.

“Aw, can’t you put it on my tab, Muff?” Swap asked.

“That won’t be necessary.”

A few gold coins skittered across the bar. The spider picked them up and nodded in thanks before moving to her next customer.

“You’re late, Bucky.”

“Fashionably so. What did I miss?”

“My bro turning down the biggest star in the Underground to date the Edgelord.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Well, I’ll gladly drink to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
